


Methos Chronicles 19

by Helis_von_Askir



Series: Methos Chronicles [19]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: Visiting old haunts isn't always a good idea, and sometimes there is nothing better.
Series: Methos Chronicles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350058
Kudos: 8





	Methos Chronicles 19

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't owe Highlander or any of its characters, only my OC's.

Crete, Mediterranean Sea, 800 BC

“They’re awfully fond of bulls here.” Methos stated under his breath as he stepped onto the quay in the harbor of Knossos. The journey by ship had been a long one, especially with only Silas as companion.

“I like bulls, they taste good.” Silas told him with a big grin. Leave it to his brother to completely miss the point why the Minoans worshiped bulls.

“Don’t say that too loud, brother, I think these people here would take offense at that.” Methos warned him.

Silas just shrugged. He thought he could fight his way out of everything. “I still don’t understand why we’re here.” The younger Immortal had complained about that the entire trip already.

“Because Kronos wants to know what riches the have and how to best get our hands on them.” Methos explained, again. It had been so easy to put that little bug into Kronos’ ear. The island was a far cry from what it had once been earlier civilizations but there were glimpses left of that former glory, enough at least to fool Silas.

He himself wasn’t interested in raiding this island. He had come here nearly as often in the past as Egypt. But he had needed a reason to leave the others for a certain amount of time. Because if everything was going to plan the armies of Babylon should be descending onto the Horsemen camp any day now, driving Kronos and Caspian off or maybe even get them killed permanently. That’s why he hadn’t protested too much when Kronos had insisted that he take Silas along. He liked Silas.

If his plan worked. And if not, well, than there was nothing tying him to the attack and he would find another opportunity to break the four of them up for good.

They had taken long breaks from each other in the past but in the last couple of centuries Kronos had become obsessed with the four of them staying together constantly and to Methos that chaffed. They had been brothers for so long, to suddenly have such restrictions put upon them by one of them was something Methos couldn’t tolerate. Kronos should know better, he was not their leader, not their king, but their brother. They were all equals, or at least should be.

But neither could he just leave, Kronos would hunt him down and drag him back. He would search for him to the end of the world and beyond. Therefore Methos needed a plan to make that as unlikely as possible. To scatter the four Horsemen to the winds, never to be reunited.

“They’ve got pretty girls too.” Silas commented as he watched a group of young women walk by. They wore long, heavy skirts and tight bodices presenting their bare, painted breasts in the most favorable way. Methos could appreciate that.

“Don’t stare too long for their gods will smite you down, or just cut off your balls.” Methos chided gently. Though, really, one couldn’t fault a man for looking at such sights. “These are priestesses.”

“Oh, think they let us worship them?” Silas asked with a big grin. Methos blinked for a moment. That must have been the smartest thing his brother had ever said.

“I doubt it.” Methos eventually replied. “I’m pretty sure they’re supposed to be untouched.”

“Boring.” Silas announced. “And you look awfully worried now, brother. What’s the matter?”

Methos cursed himself silently. If even Silas noticed than he really was acting unlike his normal self. “I just don’t want to run into any trouble. Kronos wouldn’t appreciate it if we mess this up.”

Silas was so easy to distract. A part of him hated that he had to deceive his brother like this but he kept telling himself that it was for the best. The Horsemen couldn’t survive much longer in this changing world. It was better to end it now, to break them up on his terms before they were really defeated by mortal forces. That way they at least had a chance to keep on living, if nothing else.

They found an inn where they didn’t only sell good food and beer but also pretty slaves that even appeared eager to be of service. Silas had two girls sitting on his lap before even the food arrived. Methos smiled at his brother and enjoyed his beer. He wasn’t in the mood for that kind of company and motioned for the slave girl that waited next to him that she could go find another patron.

“Do you wish for a boy, lord?” she asked disappointed, she would have to have a quota to fill. “We provide the best and prettiest.”

Methos smiled and winked at her. “I’m sure you do. But I was more thinking of a hot bath after dinner. I need to wash off the dust from my long journey. You can join me for that, do you think?”

As expected the girl giggled at him, it sounded even real, and hurried off to arrange it. They really provided the best here. A man could start to believe in true love in here.

“We came here by boat, bother. How can you be dusty?” Silas asked confused.

“It was more a figure of speech, Silas. I merely wished to emphasize the point that I want a bath.” Methos patiently explained.

“Ah, should I bath too?” Silas wanted to know.

Methos started to grin. “Well, I don’t think it would hurt. And I’m sure your two friends would just love to help you get all clean.” He raised his cup to the two girls who even blushed, giggled and then assured Silas that they would love nothing more than to help him. Ah, truly the marvelous illusion one could buy here.

They stayed on the island for several months, wandering from city to city to ascertain the riches and the defenses. And there were lots of both as Methos knew from prior visits. He had also told Kronos that they wouldn’t be gone longer than four moons but Methos has managed to extend their stay to twice that long by giving excuses that only Silas would believe. The longer they stayed away from the Horsemen camp, the better.

But even Silas eventually figured out that they had seen all there was to see. “Do you have a plan now, brother?” he asked one day.

Methos nodded. “I do, several actually. Time to return to our brothers and see what they make of it.”

They caught a ship that took them to the coast of Egypt. From there they continued on to the camp they had set up near the city of Mari just before Methos and Silias had left. They could have taken a ship to take them closer to their ultimate goal, but again, Methos had wanted time.

And the closer they got the more nervous Methos became. What if Kronos and Caspian were still there? He doubted he had the patience to wait for another opportunity like this one to come up before resorting to violence himself.

“Brother, look!” Silas was had ridden ahead called back to him.

Spurring his horse Methos joined his brother at the little rise overlooking the oasis. And had to suppress a relieved sigh. The camp had been destroyed. No one had been here for weeks, if not months, that much was obvious.

“What happened here?” Silas asked distraught.

“They have been attacked. And driven off.” Methos said after a long moment, not trusting his voice to hide his elation that his plan had worked.

“How can you know?” Silas dismounted and led his horse down the slope.

Methos followed him slower. The carnage was still visible but the wild animals had had enough time to clean up the bodies of the slaves and the few guards they had kept around. “If our brothers had own they would be here waiting for us and boasting of their kills. And if they were dead we would be admiring what is left of their heads on the top of spears.” He explained.

Silas mulled that over for a bit before nodding. “You’re right, Methos. But how do we find them now?”

Methos shrugged. “We look. Let’s start with the places where we have been before and work our way from there.”

“Not many of them left.” Silas stated. With everyone else it would have been spoken with sarcasm, but Silas was dead serious, as sarcasm in most cases went straight over his head.

Crete, Mediterranean Sea, 1899 AD

The sun was just rising when Methos walked up to the newly excavated ruins. He wanted a moment alone, just to get his memories settled. Memories of when he had been walking these streets and halls in their prime, when they had not been buried under dozens of feet of dirt.

Ah, but it had been a long time ago. Sometimes it was hard for him to remember what things had looked like when they had been new, now that everything was broken. But that was pretty much the case for most places on this planet for him.

Today he also had to play host to some English lord and his guests. He would have preferred to decline but Lord Hursten paid most of the costs of this excavation therefore Methos couldn’t say no. He could only hope that his guests would grow bored by all the rocks and cut the visit short.

They arrived shortly before noon and Methos was surprised, pleasantly so, when he saw and felt Ecbert of Wessex being one of the guests. His former student would at least fake proper interest convincingly. His wife on the other hand already looked bored out of her mind, and disapprovingly at the girl with them. Said girl couldn’t be more than five or six and couldn’t contain her excitement at being out in the wild and while introductions were made and pleasantries were exchanged she slipped away from her governess and climbed the rocks Methos had been standing on earlier.

“Georgina! Get back down here this instant!” Her mother Lady Louisa ordered.

“But Mama, I want to see.” The girl replied, as only little children can, with complete disregard of any danger or appearances.

“There are only rocks, nothing to see.” Louisa told her daughter. Methos wanted to correct her but Ecbert, Lord Hugh Grex, Fifth Lord of Manton now, quickly shook his head.

“Come, dear, we don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.” He called to the girl.

Georgina sighed dramatically, making no move whatsoever to move from her vantage point. “But Papa, I won’t fall, I promise.”

“You’re going to ruin your dress, Georgina.” Her mother put her hands on her hips. “A proper lady doesn’t climb rocks.”

“I don’t want to be a proper lady, Mama. I want to be an explorer.” Georgina stated firmly.

“Well then.” Methos spoke up. “Every explorer needs to eat to keep her strength up. I believe I saw some cake earlier. How about we look if it’s still there?”

Light lightning Georgina was back to where they were standing and took Methos’ hand. “Can I have two pieces?”

Methos smiled at her and then her parents. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

“Where did you find that dragon of a wife?” Methos asked his former student a while later. They were standing a bit out of the way smoking cigars and watching Luisa trying to make Georgina sit down quietly.

“She was part of the package: title, lands and a pregnant wife.” Ecbert explained.

“Must be an awfully nice title.” Methos muttered.

Ecbert grinned. “You have no idea, and the land, I must own half of Wales by now. But it’s not all bad, I have Georgina. She makes up for a lot.”

Methos nodded. “Just don’t let your wife ruin her.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Ecbert grounded the cigar out. “What about you? Last time we met you were on wife number sixty.”

Methos shrugged. “There have been a few others but I’m not in the mood for a wife right now. Though there is that young widow in the village that’s very nice to me.”

Ecbert chuckled. “Is she now? Maybe you then should be nice to her too and marry her.”

They stayed two days and little Georgina had the time of her life, no matter how her mother tried to stop her, she could always be found climbing some rocks or asking Methos a million questions a minute.

The old Immortal didn’t mind. It had been a long time since he had raised a child himself. He kind of missed it, but he thought it too dangerous nowadays, not only because of other Immortals, but because of how the world was changing, how people lived longer, and how documentation got more and more important. He didn’t know where this would end but he knew that if he were to stand a chance of living his life undisturbed he couldn’t afford much of a family, what he would need were money and influence. Ecbert had the right idea, his execution was just a bit flawed.

“Where you here, when this was built?” Ecbert asked as they were about to leave. He seldom asked Methos about his past, he knew better, but sometimes curiosity got the better of him.

Methos smiled wistfully. “I was here quite often. It once bought me my freedom.”

Ecbert looked confused but didn’t ask further and for that Methos was grateful. The breaking of the Horsemen was still painful to him.

Middle East, 798 BC

For two years they searched for their brothers but any trace they found was long cold by the time they got to it. In more than once case Methos had to work hard to make sure the trail was cold.

They were in Jerusalem and Methos was drinking at one of the many taverns when Silas came in looking dejectedly at him.” We’ll never find them, will we?”

Methos shrugged and sipped his beer. “We can always hope.”

“I’m tired, brother. We keep searching and searching but we never find anything.” Silas stated sadly.

“What are you saying, Silas?” Methos asked gently. On the inside he was cheering. He had been waiting two years for this, and he would have waited another twenty if he had to. Silas had to be the one to say this, it had be his decision to stop.

Silas sighed, nervously playing with his dagger. “I…I don’t want to search anymore, Methos. I want to breed horses again, stay in one place that is mine, I…I can’t keep looking for something we’ll never find.”

That was quite an eloquent speech for Silas. Methos carefully masked his face, looking disappointed but understanding. “I don’t know what to say, Silas. I never thought about it like this myself.”

“But you understand what I mean?” The big man asked eagerly.

Slowly Methos nodded. “I do, it saddens me, but I do…I’ll help you find a good place, brother, if that’s what you want, but I need to keep searching…I can’t give up just yet.”

“I know, I would like you to stay with me, but I know you have to keep looking.” Silas started to smile. “You can have horses from me whenever you need.”

Methos joined his smile and toasted him with his mug. “Now, that sounds like a plan.”

He got Silas settled quickly. A hard worker like Silas could flourish anywhere, as long as she stayed out of trouble.

“And don’t forget, brother, you want a woman, talk to her family first and offer them a good price.” Methos finished his list of advice as he got his horse ready.

Silas laughed and slapped his shoulder. “I will, Methos, don’t worry. I know things are different now.”

“Good.” Methos grabbed Silas’ forearm tight. “Farewell, brother.”

“Farewell, brother.” Silas repeated. “Don’t stay away too long.”

“I won’t.” Methos lied. He didn’t plan on returning here or meeting any of his brothers ever again. Silas would be sad for a while, sad and disappointed but he had his horses, he would get over it eventually.

And he had to go east, as far as he possible could.

Crete, 1899 AD

Ecbert and his little family left the island the next day to return to Italy. And Methos got back to his work. There was so much left to be uncovered. Crete had been the center of commerce and culture so many times during history he could spend the next few centuries digging up all the different layers.

Lord Hurston was only interested in gold and jewels, though. Methos would be surprised if he was willing to pay for another year of excavations after this one. Methos would make the best of it for as long as he could before moving on. He could finance all of it himself, sure, but would mean inventing a sponsor and answering too many questions.

Maybe he would go back to Egypt or even farther south, there were also a lot of things to dig up along the coast of Africa. Hell, even in Greece and Italy one could not dig a whole without coming across some ruins from an ancient civilization.

And Methos loved it, rediscovering times and places he had been to so long ago was wonderful to him. Some might think it would be sad and depressing to see so much of one’s past forgotten and buried, and a part of it was, but the biggest part was excitement, even elation when he found something lost again. And for now, that was enough.

Present Day

Sitting at the edge of the dig site, Methos marveled at the reconstruction of the royal palace. They had gotten some of the colors wrong but otherwise it was pretty accurate.

“Wandering down memory lane?” Marique asked as she sat next to him handing him a bottle of water.

“A bit.” Methos admitted. “I used to dig here, but my financier got bored after a couple of years and moved on, whores mostly, if I remember correctly. And I didn’t want the hassle of faking a new sponsor so I moved on.”

“Sounds romantic.” Marique commented. “But I’m glad we came here. It’s beautiful.”

Methos nodded. “It is, can’t believe you’ve never been here before, though.”

Marique merely shrugged.

“Thank you for making me come here for our vacation.” He whispered as he leaned against her.

“Well, it certainly beats watching MacLeod and Amanda argue, kiss and make up, rinse and repeat.”

Methos chuckled. “It gets a bit repetitive after a while, yes. But for some reason it works for them.”

Marique kissed his cheek. “And this works for us.”

Methos leaned in and kissed her lips for a long moment. “It certainly does.”

End


End file.
